


Dollface

by C_A_L_M



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Limbs, Pregnancy, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_L_M/pseuds/C_A_L_M
Summary: Meg and Ryan know everything about each other. Ryan knows that Meg loves him, and Meg knows that Ryan would never hurt her. Right?





	1. False Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something I've been meaning to post.  
> Meg or Ryan of you're reading this, I'm sorry. And you have my full permission to read it on a stream.

Ryan Haywood and Meg Turney were the ideal couple. They both loved each other dearly, and would take a bullet for the other. They have been together for two years. In those two years they had overcome many hardships and felt they could trust each other with anything.

Meg thought she knew everything about Ryan. She knows that his favorite color is blue, he likes cheese fries, he was once married before, he’s good with kids, and he loves Meg. What she didn’t know was that Ryan had a dark side, a side he never let’s anyone see. At least not until now.

One night Meg was sitting on her light blue couch, waiting for Ryan to get home.

“You stupid british prick!” She yelled at the television, eyes bright with delight, her long purple hair flying everywhere as she jumped forwards. She started ranting about how it’s not fair and she should get a magical ride in the Tardis. Mid rant, she heard the front door open.

“Rye? That you?” She got up to greet her boyfriend. She headed down the spiral staircase, almost slipping due to her oversized sweatpants. When she approached their giant door, she found it locked. That was unusual of Ryan, normally Meg has to remind him time and time again to lock the doors.

“Ryan?” She called out again. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She glanced out the window and saw a figure behind her. A bloodcurdling scream was ripped from her throat as the figure rushed forwards, putting a cloth over her mouth and nose. The chemical on the cloth burned as she inhaled, and she could feel herself losing consciousness. The person began to speak.

“It’s okay Doll. Everything will be okay,” It was Ryan’s voice. A feeling of betrayal overcame her as her consciousness slipped away.


	2. New Discoveries

It was finally time. Ryan knew that he could finally carry out his plan. He’s been working on this plan for sixteen months, and everything was finally ready. The safe-house was barren of people, the chloroform and rag had been purchased, all of the necessary tools were laid out. Everything was going to be perfect. Ryan always knew he had a sadistic personality, he had just kept it undisclosed. It all started with a horror movie. In the movie, the woman’s limbs were amputated and even though she died of bloodloss, Ryan found the severed limbs and the way she thrashed around intriguing. After years of research, he found a way to do it correctly, to keep Meg alive. 

When he arrived at his house, he just sat in his car. Was this really something he wanted to do? Would Meg eventually submit to him? Or would she hate him? He asked himself these questions over and over, but then he thought about Meg depending on him for everything, her big doe eyes glassed over as she asked him to take care of her, she would have no choice but to love him. She would realize his true superiority. It was those thoughts that made the questions fade away, the dark temperament returning. Ryan took a deep breath, and exited his car.

He approached the door quietly, if he wanted to pull this off he would have to be absolutely silent. The door handle was turned, and the door was pushed open. As Ryan closed the door, he made sure to lock it. Something that Meg would always prod him to do. 

“Rye? That you?” He heard Meg’s voice call down the stairs. He quickly took out the chloroform and rag. As Meg walked down the stairs, almost falling while doing so, Ryan stuck to the shadows of the room. When Meg got to the door, she looked dumbfoundedly at the locked handle. She then raised her head to look through the window and saw his reflection. Meg screamed as he rushed forwards and put the cloth over her mouth. She was lowered to the ground as Ryan attempted to say words of comfort.

“It’s okay Doll. Everything will be okay.” She was gone within seconds


	3. Changes

White. All Meg saw when she woke up was white. Her brain felt fuzzy, and she had a major headache. Instead of opening her eyes, afraid of what she would see, she attempted to figure out her surroundings with other senses. Underneath her she felt something very cold, like metal, she couldn’t move her arms or legs, and it smelled like a hospital. Eventually she faced the inevitable, and opened her eyes. The room was painfully white. She was correct about the cold metal, she was strapped down to a steel table. Next to the table was an alarming sharp set of surgical tools. Now seemed like a perfect time to start panicking. 

While she was looking around trying to figure out how to get out of the situation, the door opened. In came a tall figure wearing a surgical outfit. As soon as Meg saw the piercing blue eyes she knew who it was.

“Ryan? Rye what’s going on?” She cried. Ryan barely spared her a glance as he entered the room with a giant trash can. She continued to call out to him and started crying. Tears were running down her face as he reached the table.

“Ryan please.” She made one last pitiful effort to gain his attention. 

“Jesus Meg, shut up! You’re fine.” He said with a huff. Meg did just that. Silence filled the room as Ryan began putting on latex gloves. He then double checked the straps on her legs to make sure they were tight. While running his hand up and down her leg, he let out a sigh.

“Shame you have to lose such pretty legs. I guess it doesn’t matter though, you don’t really need them anyways.” The color drained from Meg’s face as realization hit her. The metal table, the surgical equipment, the plastic clothing, it all makes sense now.

“Ryan, what are you talking about?’’ She asked cautiously, needing mental clarification. Ryan smiled behind the mask, blue eyes twinkling with delight, and began the story.

“Well dollface, this has been a fantasy of mine for a long time. When I’m done here, you will be entirely dependent on me.” He smiled wide. When he saw that Meg still had a look of confusion, he rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to remove your limbs from your body.” Ryan said bluntly. Meg felt like she was going to vomit. Sobs began racking her body as she tried to struggle out of the leather cuffs. Ryan laughed maniacally and grabbed a terrifyingly sharp saw. 

“Shall we begin?” He asked. Meg started screaming as he made the first of many cuts.


	4. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were looking up for Meg and Ryan. Nothing could go wrong now, right?

Stock·holm syn·drome  
noun  
feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor.

 

Two Years Later

 

“Rye-Bread!” Ryan heard called to him as he entered the house. Six months ago he and Meg moved to the suburbs, on Meg’s request. Living in the middle of a field with no human interaction had made her depressed so after promising not to cause trouble, Ryan agreed to move. Life was difficult for Meg, seeing as she doesn’t have limbs to complete daily activities, but she trudged through it. 

At first it was difficult, learning how to make food or use the television remote. After Ryan discovered how much Meg was struggling, he installed voice command systems all over the house. For a few weeks after the procedure Meg was silent. She refused to talk, drink, eat. It got to the point where Ryan has to physically force her to eat. After time, things improved. Meg started talking again and after awhile, began saying I love you. Now things couldn’t be better. She finally understands that the procedure was for her own good and Ryan only wants what’s best for her. Now they are the perfect family, living in the suburbs with a white picket fence, a dog and two cats. 

“How are my two favorite girls?” Ryan asked when he walked into the foyer. He took off his jacket and sat on the couch next to Meg, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then another to her stomach. 

“We are fine, but someone is feeling a bit energetic today.” She says, gesturing to her ever-growing stomach. Meg is five months pregnant, and she couldn’t happier. Ryan started laughing and Meg joined him. He believed that everything was perfect, he had Meg, his soon-to-be daughter Lily, and nothing could go wrong. Or could it?


End file.
